2Become1
by janesbiotch
Summary: Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon move in together. They are happy and in love. Jane has his secrets though and in the end could they pull this new found love apart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. First I need to apologize on no new chapters. I've decided to go back to college and lets just say OMG what was I thinking. I'm already on Academic Probation and to cheer myself up I needed to write a little something. This has not been checked so any mistakes are mine. I just wanted to bring you guys something new to read. Let me know what you think, for now it's sort of a one shot whole filler for something more. Let me know if I should continue.

Chapter 1: Morning Routine

Teresa Lisbon blindly reached for the alarm clock as it made that horrible screeching sound which signaled it was time to get up. It was Monday morning and the beginning of a new work week. This week was going to be different though, this week marked the beginning of the rest of her life with Patrick Jane.

They had been together for a month now and over the past weekend they had moved into their home together. They had got a little place by the beach. It was no more waiting when it came to her and Jane. He wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. They weren't going to let anyone get in the way with that. She just wanted to greet the morning with him all stinky morning breath and all.

"Good morning Jane." She smiled but was disappointed when she opened her eyes to an empty bed.

She looked at the clock and was more than shocked that the covers were actually cold. He had been up for a while for the sheets to be cold. She glanced at the clock and it was only half past six. What could he be doing this early?

*MR*

Patrick Jane was refreshed it was the beginning of the week and he had just had his first surf of the week. It was relaxing and it was just what his aching bones needed to make it through the hectic week of keeping up with the firecracker that was Teresa Lisbon.

Don't get him wrong he couldn't be happier. He had finally told her how he felt, even though he didn't realize he felt that way. They were opening up about things and telling each other everything about themselves. He would admit he still had some secrets. He knew what her face would look like when she found them out and truth be told he couldn't wait to see that little pout. Dear god he really was in love with that woman.

"Where the hell have you been?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"Good morning. Do you want to have the first shower? You go ahead you look like you might really need it. You go on in and I'll make eggs." He told her as he kissed her on the cheek and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

She was speechless. At first when she woke up and he wasn't there she was scared. She thought that maybe after being together that night and actually being under the same roof that he had changed his mind. Maybe everything was coming back to him and he realized that maybe they didn't belong together after all.

Then she heard the side door opened and in walk…in walked someone that she had never expected to see. It was Patrick Jane wet from being on the beach doing what, had he been surfing? He was wearing one of those tight little wet suits and he had been out of the water for a while because his hair wasn't that wet but his curls were all over the place. When he had looked up at her and smiled it took all of her strength not to lead him back to their bedroom and do some unruly things to him.

"I'll cook up some breakfast and you go and get in the shower?" he told her as he reemerged from the bedroom. He was wearing sweats and he had toweled dried his hair. Apart of her thought it was silly since it would be all wet again in the shower soon but hey she didn't know his logic.

"Jane you don't have to make anything. We can just grab some doughnuts and tea on the road."

"It's fine Lisbon. You take care of getting ready and when you're out the eggs will be done."

He watched her as she headed up the stairs. He quickly turned on the burner and couldn't help but think about the day he brought up moving in together.

_**Flashback**_

"_What did you think of the stew?" Jane asked as Lisbon took a seat on the couch alongside him."_

"_I did really, I never took you for a chef. That was delicious. Where did you learn that?" she asked wanting to know more about him._

"_I was the cook on the circuit. My mom use to make the best pies. She taught me how to cook. Now on Thanksgiving we have what we call a Bake Off. A few weeks before we set a theme of a dish that we both need to bring to the table and then when we have dinner we have my sister and her kids judge the best dish. Angela get so made…" he trailed off._

"_No Jane. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk about Angela or Charlotte. I actually would love to hear about them. They are a part of you and make you. Wow a sister and a mom, I'm sorry Jane I just always assumed that your mother was no longer with us."_

"_Mom is….move in with me." He asked her swiftly changing the subject._

"_What? Jane that makes no sense. I just got out a situation with someone and this is new. We really shouldn't be jumping to something like this so quickly." She asked trying to be the voice of reason._

"_Oh come on Lisbon we've wasted so much time. We've been together ten years. Why wouldn't this be the right move for us?" _

"_Maybe because you keep referring to me as Lisbon." She smirked._

"_Teresa you can call me Patrick anytime. I got on a plane in front of complete strangers and told the world I loved you. You and I aren't making a mistake. So what do you say? Will you move in with me?"_

_Shew looked up and saw that smile and she couldn't resist. _

"_Yes Jane I will." She beamed hugging him._

Teresa got out of the shower and she couldn't help but sigh. Patrick was so much tidier than her. How were the going to possibly make it. She looked at the foot of the bed and the jeans that she had kicked off last night were still on the floor. The suit that Jane had worn was hanging up in a special rolling garment bag that he had for things that he was going to send to his laundry service. She loved his suits and she couldn't help the glee filling that she got when she looked and saw that there was little vests to go along with all of his suits. She missed the vests. She had told him that she missed them and when he moved in there was a box that said vests and she couldn't help the smile that came on her face when she saw it. She loved his new patterned shirts but vests. Oh yes she was a vest kind of a girl.

"The shower's all yours." She smiled as she joined him in the kitchen.

She had shocked him when she came in and he quickly moved something under the counter that she didn't get a look at. She wanted to question him about it but she decided against it. Things were going so good and she didn't want to blow this good thing right now.

"Oh good. You my dear can enjoy your sausage and eggs and I will grab a shower." He told her as he headed for the shower. Once more he stopped to give her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

How could one stay angry at someone when they were just so sweet? She went to the breakfast bar and began to cut into the delicious breakfast that was before her. It smelt delicious and the only thing that could make it better would be some orange juice. She quickly walked to the fridge to pour herself a glass of OJ but a little white canister in the bottom caught her eye.

She didn't want to be nosy but she just couldn't help herself. She glanced up to see if he was coming before she picked it up. She was more than shocked when she saw the biohazard symbol on it. That made her heart speed up. She opened it to see five little vials of some kind of medicine. She picked one up and read the label. She read it three times and she still saw the same words over and over again.

"See I told you I would be quick." He told her as he emerged crisp and as gorgeous as ever.

"Oh Jane." She said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I can explain." He sighed not wanting to go into this today.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay loving the response I got for the last chapter that I decided to post this. No beta again. If it's hard to follow let me know and then I will do my best to get someone to beta it. I'm trying to see if I'm getting worst or better at finding these problems myself. Okay so we'll get back to what's up with Jane in the next chapter. They will be a few hints in this chapter so tell me if you know in the comments. Okay on to the next.

Chapter 2: Morgie

"I can explain." He sighed not wanting to go into this today.

He knew that Lisbon was trying to accept the new him. They were a couple now and she was getting use to the fact that he still had money. It wasn't that she was broke herself she'd been working in law enforcement for ages now. She also had her parents' life insurance. She just didn't quite understand that he didn't need money and that was yet another thing about her that he loved.

"Listen I knew that you wanted the Roses but you didn't want me to pay that much for them" I got them cheap and I was hiding them I the fridge because I was going to make a nice arrangement for them. I know that you say that I'm spending too much money, but Teresa you have given me so much. Please allow me to pamper you just a little."

"Roses Jane I…" she trailed off.

She took a moment to look back in the fridge and there they were in the fridge right next to the OJ. That was the reason that he hadn't placed it on the table he wanted her to see them when she went for it. How could she stay mad at that? She would question him later. She needed a few moments to process some things.

"It's fine. Ready to go we're up?" she did her best to smile.

"Yea come on u can grab a sausage biscuit for the road." He told her as he begin to fix up him a sandwich and head for the door.

*MR*

Newly instated Special Agent Grace Van Pelt stood outside of the residence as Jane and Lisbon pulled up. She couldn't help but smile. One it was the old gang back together on their first case, and looks like Jane had taking the old Citroen out of storage as a little homage for everyone. It was so weird seeing them drive up knowing that they had probably only untangled themselves from the sheets a few hours ago. Oh they were in love it was so good.

"What do we got?" Lisbon asked approaching Lisbon.

It's a homicide possible kidnapping. They have a daughter but we can't find her. The mother is missing as well. Someone smashed this guy's head in with a frying pan. It appears that there was a struggle. It could be self-defense but we won't really know until forensics has a closer look. Everything is just as it was when we got here. Jane do you want take a look? Jane?" Van Pelt asked after she noticed the puzzled look on his face.

Teresa Lisbon turned around and looked closely at her boyfriend. Right as you taught that she couldn't help but smile, but then she too noticed it. His face had turned a little green and after what she had just found out this morning and was ignoring she was trying not to panic.

"Jane?" she asked unsure.

"I need to see the crime scene.

She had to almost jog to keep up with him as he entered the house.

*MR*

Jane entered the house and he was met immediately with the body of one Michael Danders. He was about 35 years old with a mustache. He had been bashed in the head with a frying pan and he lie dead in the kitchen. By the way the blood was pooled around him. He had been dead at least six hours.

He had seen enough the body, now it was time to familiarize himself with the rest of the house. First the kitchen. He immediately liked it. It had a cupboard just for tea and filled with familiar blue tea cups. He'd kill for some tea. Just as he was about to reach inside for a cup…..

"Jane, what are you doing? You of all people should have learned their lesson from drinking out of cupboards?" she scolded.

"You're right. Listen I've seen enough. I think I'm going to head out." He told her turning on his heels.

She didn't know what was going on but she was tired of this. It was time that she got some answers for once and for all.

"Jane what's going on? You are hiding something I know it. Can you focus on this, the mother isn't here and they have a daughter. She's six her name's Morgan we need to find her. Did we miss anything?" she asked.

He looked at her as if confused and then he looked at his watch.

"I have someplace I need to be. I will talk to you later. If you don't hear from me for a while don't worry I'm fine." He kissed her on the cheek and exited the home.

She just stood there frozen she had no clue what was going on and that's what's worried her the most.

*MR*

He had been driving around for about two hours waiting for everyone to leave the house. When he walked in he thought that he'd go nuts. He had quickly went to the kitchen and removed the only photo of him on the mantle. Lisbon nearly caught him when he had went to lock the cupboard with his tea set.

He doubled back once more and was rewarded with all the cops and CSU being gone from the scene. That was just what he needed. He needed to get back in that house and he needed to get in there quickly.

*MR*

She had been hiding. That was what she was always taught to do hide. Her mommy had taught her that he didn't mean it when he yelled and that he loved her but when things got out of hand she was to hide. Hide in the special place. No one knew about it, it was there when they moved. She told her that she had hid in a place like that when she was a little girl. It was special and no one could hurt her there. If things went bad she was to hide there and he'd come for her. He'd always come for her.

He entered the house and couldn't help but glance where the body had been once more. Standard hit the head, he was no idiot the mother didn't do this. He had to get upstairs, he couldn't get up there when everyone was there. He entered and immediately dropped to his knees.

She heard the loud thud and it took of her willpower not to wet herself. Was that him? Had he come for her? Or was that them? Had they come for her? He was getting closer and she didn't know what to do, were they going to take her? She was silly, she hid and now no one was going to find her. All of the police was there and her mommy had always taught her she could trust the police. He a police and she could trust him and she heard him. He was there earlier she should have come out and now she was going to die. They were going to kill her.

He had found the groove and all he had to do was pull it to release the latch. He pulled it and the wall slid out revealing the door on the floor which lead to the hidden room. He pulled back the door and was greeted with one of the loudest squeals he had heard in the longest times.

He had his hands around her. She had been blinded when the light came through the hole and before she had the chance to get the knife the stranger had pulled her up. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her like they killed her daddy.

"No." she screamed at her attacker.

She punched and kicked and punched some more al while never opening her eyes. She wouldn't be taken. Her mommy had taught her to fight and she wouldn't be taken.

"Morgie it's me!"

Bluish green eyes locked on a matching set of eyes and she immediately stopped when she saw him.

"Where's your mommy Morgie?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know Uncle Patty. There was a loud of yelling and she put in the whole and she never came back. I was so scared." She told him leaning in and beginning to cry.

Patrick did what came naturally. He put his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug. The whole time he was thinking he was going to have to protect her. Things were going to get a whole lot complicated really fast. Also, he knew that a certain agent was going to be pissed at him for his little secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrested Developments

Lunch was awkward. He showed up late and he keeps watching the clock. There's something wrong with him and I'm about to lose it,

"Where did you go earlier?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry I had an appointment. It had slipped my mind really. I actually have another one but I didn't want to disappoint you."

"It's fine Patrick. IF there's someplace you need to be we don't have to have this lunch. I'm still trying to find the mother, it's kind of hard we don't have any names. All we have is the name of the victim."

"No one knew her name? How about the name of the girl? They've been in that neighborhood for what three years and no one knew them."

"They say that she kept to herself. The kid too."

**_ Flashback_**

_"What the hell are you doing here Patty?" she asked surprised._

_"I shouldn't have to hear from my mother that my sister is shaking up with some circus freak." He demanded._

_"Mikey isn't that way Patty. He's great and his father is in charge of the circuit. He says after we get married I won't have to perform anymore."_

_"What about your face!"_

_She looked at herself in the mirror. The black eye and the busted lip and she tried not to cry. She didn't want this to go on any longer but he loved her. He loved her and he loved Morgan as if she was him. That's all she wanted someone to love her for her, and accept her daughter. Michael did that. He really did, and he doesn't mean to hurt me. You know that I can really be a pain in the ass sometimes. Patty."_

_"If you don't tell him to get away. IF you don't leave here. I'm going to call mom." He promised._

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted breaking him from his thoughts.

When he came back to reality he realized that he was no longer sitting at the table with Teresa but he was on the floor of the diner. She was holding his hand rather tightly, and was she crying? What the hell is going on?

"Don't try to get up? The ambulance is on its way." She soothed him.

"I don't know what happened. How did I get on the floor….I was…eating. We were eating right?" he asked almost panicked.

"Listen to me. I don't know if you hit your head or something but you're not focusing. Listen to my voice, can you look at me? Look at me Jane." She demanded.

Everything was foggy. His head was really hurting. He felt his hip for something but then he realized it wasn't there, and then he couldn't remember what it was that he was reaching for. He was just so tired.

"Here drink this and just try to relax."

He quickly took the cup that was offered to him and drank it down quickly. The orange juice was just what he needed. He didn't need an ambulance. He needed to get back to the airstream. Morgan was waiting.

*MR*

She knew that she was making the biggest mistake and would end up paying for it. She just couldn't do it though she needed her little girl. She waited until the sun was about to set and she knew that the cops were long gone and she entered the house.

"Morgan." She whispered as she entered the kitchen.

She knew where she had left the little girl but the Morgan had that Jane streak in her just because she was put in a hidden door didn't mean she would stay in it. She knew how to pick a lock by the time she was four years old. She blamed Patrick for that.

She quickly entered the room and wasn't shocked when she saw the hidden entrance was ajar. She just didn't know why though. Had Morgan figured out the mechanism and let herself out, or had her brother found out what had happened and had retrieved her before the cops came.

"Morgan!" she shouted inside the now empty room.

She sighed. She knew that she had all the time in the world to be away. She should've taken it but she just couldn't and now she had come back for no reason. Morgan was gone. She just hoped she was safe.

"Freeze." Grace Van Pelt shouted startling the dark haired woman.

*MR*

He had been asleep since he got there. There was only so much they would tell her because she wasn't family. He had made her his medical proxy but only to an extent. Apparently he had an appointment coming up with a Dr. Fielder at the end of the week. He was going to be in soon enough to talk to her. They hadn't done anything drastic when they brought him in. Just giving him fluids and something else through and IV. He was resting comfortably. He had bene holding her hand but then it went slack when he felt into a peaceful slumber. She dreaded living him but she really needed to check in at the office and not to mention she was starving. He had hit the floor before she could have her lunch. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. She promised herself that she would be back before he woke up.

He had been ignoring her for the last hour. He knew that she knew. He knew ever since that morning. He had been such an idiot to leave such stupid things lying around for anyone to see. In the fridge. Really he left it in the fridge what was he thinking. It was a part of him that no one knew about. IF they knew they'd be around him kid gloves. That's how Angela was when she first found out and he didn't need this right now from Teresa She was already pretty much waiting for him to go insane. She didn't need her thinking about this as well.

He was a coward. Once they came in and gave him some fluids he let her think that had also giving him a sedative. Then the waiting game began. He needed her to leave. Morgan was currently parked in their driveway in his Airstream probably hungry and scared out of her mind. He had to get to her. He had to know what happened and then if he could he had to wipe her memory clean. Once again he would be cleaning up another one of his sister's messes. He would continue as if Lisbon knew nothing. She would have to be the one to bring it up first and then they'd deal with it.

He had finally retrieved his personal belongings bag and place a phone call. It took all that he had not to panic after three rings and no pick up.

"Hello." Came the sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hi sweetheart, where you sleeping?"

"I fell asleep watching cartoons. Did you find mommy?" she asked.

Just like a Jane getting straight to the point.

"Not yet muffin. Listen you just stay there watching TV and I'll be along soon with some dinner okay. I will probably be bringing a friend as well." He told her.

"Okay. Hurry, it's getting dark."

Damn he had to remember these things that she was older in some ways and yet younger. He would have to hurry.

"I'll be there soon sweetheart. Then we'll put our heads together and find your mom.

He had put his suit on during the whole conversation and found his wallet. Now he only had to find his other shoe and….

"Where the hell do you think you're going Jane?" Lisbon demanded.

"Damn. I almost made it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Con vs. Con

Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt stood outside the interrogation room trying to make heads or tails out of what they were looking at. The pictures hadn't done the woman on the photos justice. On all of the photos she looked mousy, as the man towered over her. It was easy to judge by those photos and the woman before them e that this woman was free. She was free of her burden. The thing was did she murder him to get away.

"What is she doing?" Wayne asked as he looked in at her again.

"She's contorting. I'm guessing she's a contortionist. She can really bend her body." Cho squinted looking at her she seemed to bend herself around the chair in there.

"Why do you suppose she's doing that?" Van Pelt asked.

"Oh that's an easy one. She wants to intimidate us. Make us think that none of this matters. I'm going in. See can you get the boss on the phone. See how Jane's doing?" Cho asked as he entered the room.

*MR*

He stood perfectly still as she want on her rant. He learned a long time ago that if she wanted to talk it as best just to let her do so. Now that they were together the rants became a lot less threatening and more emotional. It was like ever since he made that giant leap and told her that he loved her she was scared that every little scratch could be his last. He would admit that since he was him after all that it very well could be his last. So he stood there perfectly still and let her say what she needed. He gave her five minutes.

"Are you done?" he asked

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't expect you to understand this, but there's someplace that I have to be."

"You only need to be in that bed and let them monitor you. How could you keep something like this from me? We've been partners for over a decade? You've been in the hospital tons of times how is it that I didn't know this?"

"Lisbon I had them remove I was in the nuthouse. This was easy. I didn't want you looking at me like that. I'm fine. I'm not going to die. It's all about exercise and managing hat you eat. I do what I'm supposed to and I can even have a piece of candy and ice cream. I'm fine, nothing has to change." He did his best reassure her.

He let her embrace him. He knew that she just needed to know that he was okay. He truly was. It was a mistake on his part. He had been so excited the last couple of days. He kept removing his pump when even he knew he shouldn't. She made him crazy, and now that they were together. At moments he just couldn't think straight.

"Where is it that you need to be?"

He thought for a minute. Could he tell her? He needed to tell her. She had come in though and not just to check on him. What was that look?

"What else did you want to say?" he asked.

"The mother came back to the scene looking for the daughter. Cho is with her now."

"Well I have to see her? What did she say about the kid?"

"Nothing we know that she was looking for her though. Van Pelt got a name though, the little girl's name is Morgan."

"I need to go and see her now Teresa."

"You need to get back in the bed and wait until your doctor tells me what the hell is going on with you."

"If you don't let me go with you, you know that I'll just leave here on my own."

She looked at him intently and she knew. She knew that if she didn't let him come with her, just as soon as she turned her back he would be out of there. Fine let's go.

*MR*

Bianca Jane sat comfortably in Interrogation Room 212 staring down one Special Agent Kimball Cho. He thought that he could get her to confess. Confess to what exactly? What had she done? They thought that she had killed someone. They didn't have any proof. Nothing that would stick. This was going to be fun.

"You do realize that I can sit here all day?" he replied.

Oh he was good she would give him that. She was better though. She only wanted one thing and that was her daughter and she knew that they had a certain "psychic" hanging around that knew exactly where she was.

*MR*

Morgan had been waiting in that bus forever for her uncle and he had never come back. It wasn't that she was scared or anything because she wasn't. It was just it was a bus and it was getting dark outside. Right across from her was a perfectly good house. Why couldn't she go inside there? No reason right? She would do it. She slowly looked out the window and didn't see anything, and decided that right now was her best time to make a run for it.

She exited the bus and made a run for it. When she reached the doorknob it was locked but that was what made it fun. She took her pins from her hairclip and got to work. The fun part was finding the bump to make it click. No door was truly locked. Her Uncle Patty had taught her that a long time ago. She was in.

"Morgan sweetheart." A voice called out startling her.

She turned to the right and there stood a familiar woman.

"Hello sweetheart, do you remember me?" she asked.

"Yea I remember you."

"Good girl, listen your Uncle Patrick got held up at work and he said it was alright if you came with me tonight." She smiled at the little girl.

Morgan was skeptical. Sure she knew exactly who this was, but she didn't know the last time she had seen her. Should she go with her?

"Do you still like Chocolate Chip Cookies?" she asked reaching for her purse.

Morgan had never seen a cookie that big in her life, and she was so hungry. She knew her, it wasn't like she was a stranger. She'd been with her tons of times and she would never hurt her.

"Yea I want to go with you."

"Good girl." She smiled.

She took a moment to take a look at the house. Looks like Patrick was doing good for himself. Good for him. They were about to have a reunion. She got a feeling it wasn't going to be as happy as she'd hope.

*MR*

Bianca knew that she had been giving this Cho guy the stare down of a lifetime when the door opened and in walked the man of the hour Patrick Jane. There was something off by his color and she almost dropped her façade right there. She was ready for the dance though. This was going to be fun.

"Cho the room please." Was all he said as he took a seat across from the perp?

He watched Cho leave before he turned back to the young woman.

"Hello Bianca." He said calmly.

"I know what you guys are thinking. I had nothing to do with what happened to Mike. You know what he did to me." She sobbed.

Jane quickly looked back through the 2way glass. He wondered if they caught that. He didn't expect her to say something about the two of them being together so quickly."

"Tell me what happened?" Jane asked.

"I had decided that I was going to leave him. He had done too much and I knew that I had to get away. I had been taught to survive. I had also been taught not to let anyone walk over me. He had walked over me for too long. So I told him I was leaving him. He didn't like that."

She knew how to push his buttons. She knew that when he said that she had done something to her that he would get upset. She saw that twitch in his face and knew that he was getting upset. It was working perfectly. She needed to know one thing. She'd ask and he would be there to deal with the downfall.

"Do you have her Patty? I went back to the house and she wasn't there. Your colleague's didn't give me a chance to explain anything. Is she safe? Did they get her too? I swear to you I had nothing to do with what happened to Michael. He was alive when I left there."

"I have…" he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Bianca watched on the edge of her seat and she knew the minute the caller told him they had her daughter. His whole demeanor changed and he started to breathe heavily and then he just dropped his cellphone.

"Bianca I'm so sorry." He tried to explain.

"You son of a bitch. Now I'll have to find her myself." She shouted.

Before he could jump up to comfort her the lights when off and there was a commotion.

*MR*

Just as soon as the lights when out Lisbon started to panic. "Get in there now!" she shouted.

When the lights came back on inside of the interrogation room. Jane was unconscious on the floor and Bianca had climb out through the ventilations shaft.

Author Notes: I'm so sorry. I totally think that this chapter is all over the place. Once again no beta, but I am seriously thinking about shelving this. Let me know what you think be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Plot Thickens

The station was on lockdown, even though Jane had told them on his way to the hospital that we'd never catch her. He said this was her specialty to disappear and that when the lights went out she was gone. He also told them that she would be around for a while, but he didn't elaborate. She had ran her prints twice and had come up empty handed. She wasn't giving up though. She was more than determined to find out

Bianca had gotten out of the department as easy as 1, 2, 3. She had been held prisoner in tighter spots than that in her life. It was a carnival thing. She couldn't believe that they would think that she had killed Michael. She loved him and she knew that he could be a bit handsy sometimes, but Alex had always told her that sometimes she needed discipline. Now she needed to find her daughter.

*MR*

She must have looked back at the sleeping child three times to make sure that she was, in fact, still there. She was beautiful. All of that curly hair. Only hers had taken on a red tint like her mothers. Her eyes though, she had the Jane eyes. She was so beautiful and so full of wonder. She had to take her. Bianca was getting involved in some serious things and she couldn't let her be involved.

"Grandma where are we going?" Morgan asked sleepily.

"Hello sweetie, did you sleep well. We are going to be stopping for something to eat in just a few Are you hungry? Your Grandpa Alex can't wait to see you."

"I thought I was supposed to stay with from Grandpa Alex and the carniwal? She misspoke with that childlike voice.

"Your mom might be going away for a while sweetheart, and if they found you there at the house you would have to go and be with your daddy, and we don't want that do we?"

"Momma said that he's a bad man. I liked Michael though he was nice."

"Yes well, you won't be seeing him anymore. Your mom did a bad thing; she should have let me or even the police handle this. He was hurting her, and she should have called someone, but she hurt him herself, and that was a bad thing,"

"Grandma I have something to tell you, but do you promise not to be mad at me?" she asked carefully.

"OH, sweetie I could never be mad at you."

"Mommy and Michael were arguing. They were fighting, and I was so scared. I thought he was going to hurt her worst this time so I took a big pan from the kitchen and I-"

"No sweetheart, you don't have to finish that. That's why I'm here. Grandma's here to take care of everything.

Chapter is short, and it sucks. How's my editing?


End file.
